orange_new_blackfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
Season One is the first season of Netflix's Orange Is the New Black. The series aired on July 11, 2013 and began with "I Wasn't Ready" and ended with "Can't Fix Crazy". Synopsis Cast Starring *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Claudette Pelage *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George "Pornstache" Mendez *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols Guest Starring *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Constance Shulman as Erica "Yoga" Jones *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Adrienne C. Moore as Black Cindy *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman *Todd Susman as Howard Bloom *James McDaniel as Jean Baptiste *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman *Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset *Robert Stanton as Maury Kind *Arden Myrin as Dr. Brooks *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael Burset *Morgan Spector as Patrick *David Aaron Baker as Tim *Patricia Kalember as Marka Nichols *Ezra Knight as Coach *Dominic Colon as Manny *Cory Fernandez as Arturo *Kim Director as Diane Vause *Chris Beetem as Mark Payne Co-Starring *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Lolita Foster as Eliqua Maxwell *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Barbara Rosenblat as Miss Rosa *Kaipo Schwab as Igme Dimaguiba *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Lori Tan Chinn as Chang *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson *Katheryn Kates as Amy Kanter-Bloom *Harold Surrat as J. Thompson *Berto Colon as Cesar *Gregory Korostishevsky as Dmitri *David Ross as Ganya *Joanna P. Adler as Chaplain Royce *Sebastian Lacause as Fahri *Sanja Danilovic as Katya *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Richard Gallagher as Andrew Nance *Eric Moreland as Culliver *Pedro H. Mojica as B. Moskovitz *Mary Looram as Celeste Chapman *Bill Hoag as Bill Chapman *Nahanni Johnstone as Marina *Marina Kotovnikov as Sonya *Kristen Adele as Josephine *Harriet D. Foy as Tessa *Katey Iacona as Mercy *Reilly Brooke Stith as Odette *Adrianna Camposano as Lucy Diaz *Alison Fernandez as Eva Diaz *Brianna Gonzalez as Christina Diaz *Nora Hummel as Chaya *Michael Nathanson as Kinno *Nancy Ticotin as Lola Diaz *Olya Zueva as Jamie *Lindasy Marie Felton as Clain *Patrice Harris as Tasha *Jermel Howard as Donte *Laryssa Lauret as Pavla *Marquise Neal as Little Frank *Sharrieff Pugh as Three-D *Dave Reed as Richie *Tony Naumovski as Oleg *Mary Boyer as Pat Warren *Sabrina Carpenter as Jessica Wedge *Elizabeth Coppola as Lonnie *Glenn Farnham as Dennis Warren *Chike Johnson as Ladrius Wells *Carmen Mathis as Doreen *Lawton Paseka as Lee Burley *Carol Stanzione as Shannon Brown *Nesha Ward as Abby Harris *Torrey Berkson as Alicia *Rachel Brosnahan as Little Allie *Justine Salata as Sara *Lexi Speirs as Rebecca *Adrienne Warren as Dina *Devon Anne Buchanan as Big Tits *Sari Caine as Frizzy Bangs *Benjamin Eakeley as Greg O'Brien *Mark Gessner as Ben Palmer *Adrian Blake Enscoe as Trey *Devin Harjes as Arlen *Farrah Krenek as Farrah the Innkeeper *Bryan Langlitz as Stephen *M. Lamar as Sophia (Pre-Transition) *Bria Y. Beauvais as Little Claudette *Vladimir Versailles as Young Jean Baptiste *Journee Brown as Janae (10 Yrs Old) *Rachel Resheff as Alex (10 Years Old) *Carla Branberg as Voice *Francis Dumaurier as Baggage Handler *Michelle Ammon as Female Host *Robbie Carmichael as Sales Clerk *James B. Carrington as Co Officer *Cassidy Durrell as Bartender *Christian Keiber as NYPD *Matty Blake as Male Cop *Dominic Comperatore as Cop *Onkia Day as Female Cop *Barry Phillips as Board Member *Emma Fisher as Rich Girl *Patrick Cann as Cop *Michael Cyril Creighton as Store Manager *Sean Patrick Doyle as Shop Clerk *Fenton Lawless as Man in Car *Maite Alina as Receptionist *Susanna Guzman as Nurse *Chris McGinn as Orderly Multimedia Pictures Videos Episodes References ----